PercyFan06
Percyfan06, '''aka '''Percy, '''is a TWR user who joined YouTube on August 18th, 2015. Early Beginnings '''Percy wanted a YouTube account for about 6 years before he joined in 2015, under the name thomasfan12. However, he didn't upload a video until March 1st 2016, a video introducing his channel called "Welcome To thomasfan12 Productions." Percy uploaded a few more videos before he found out the name thomasfan12 was already taken. It was then he changed it to Percyfan06. After Joining After joining YouTube Percy planned on making Sonic videos, but this changed to Thomas videos once Percy got back into Thomas in early December. Percy then started working on his series. Season 1 Percy started season 1 of his series on March 22nd 2016. ﻿ Episode list: ﻿ * Culdee Comes To Sodor * Duck In a Muck * Jack and the Missing Pack * Edward Gets Scrapped!﻿ * Derek﻿﻿ * Gordon's Broken Funnel * Salty's Special Delivery * Eight is Great! * Wanna Have a Race? ﻿﻿ * Step By Stepney﻿﻿ * 4-Way Crash﻿﻿ * Two New Engines﻿﻿ * The Unlucky Ducky﻿﻿ * When the Tower Tumbles (Part 1/2)﻿﻿ * When the Tower Tumbles (Part 2/2)﻿﻿ * Dockside Blues﻿﻿ First Movie Percy is currently working on his first movie, which is to be entitled "Wilbert the Unknown Engine". The movie isn't called "Wilbert The Lost Engine" because Percy thought it would sound to similar to "Hiro The Lost Engine." This movie introduces Wilbert, Sixteen, Faceless Red Diesel, and Big City Engine. The release date and plot details are unknown at this time, but Percy may reveal the release date in his Season 2 update. Season 2 Percy plans to start uploading Season 2 in fall of 2016. Season 2 introduces The Skarloey Railway into the series, but not all of the narrow gauge engines join the cast; Ivo Hugh, Fred, Bertram, Freddie, and Mighty Mac are left out of the season. Also, Fergus, Arthur, Molly, Neville, Denis, Billy, Whiff, and Hector join the cast. Episode List: * Rheneas the Brave * Arthur and the Diesel * Rheneas' Runaway * Slowin' Me Down * Billy the Bully * Fergus and the Trucks * Isobella's Last Chance * Jack's Overhaul * Track Those Trucks! * "There's The Great Western Way, And The Wrong Way!" * The Unexplored Area (Part 1/2) * The Unexplored Area (Part 2/2) * Molly The Unteachable Engine * A Whiff of Whiff * Thomas' Snowy Disaster * A Very Merry Christmas! Second Movie Percy is planning to do a second movie after Season 2. The movie is called "The Invasion Begins." The movie will introduce Lady, Splatter, Dodge, Den, Dart, and Scruff. Season 3 Percy has planned Season 3 to start around the summer of 2017. This season will be introducing Hank, Flora, Ivo Hugh, and Bertram to the series. (MORE UPDATES COMING SOON!!!) Episode List: * Scruff's New Job * Sixteen's Scrapyard Story Season 4 Percy plans to make a 4th Season, the air date is currently unknown, but it's going to start sometime after the summer of 2017. (MORE UPDATES COMING SOON!!!) Trivia * Percy's channel was originally going to be used for Sonic videos. * Percy'''s inspirations were '''ThomasWoodenRailway and MilkTankerMedia. * Percy has been watching TWR videos since August of 2010. *'Percys series has an unuploaded pilot episode. * '''Percy' has planned episodes up to season 7 of his series. Category:2015 Category:Current Members Category:2016